Nimi
Nimi labeled The Tiny Marque is a starter car introduced in Need For Madness?. In Need For Madness? TooOo!?, it is also a Class C car. Overview Nimi is one of the sixteen game cars in the Need For Madness series. It is one of the original eleven cars, as well as one of the five starter cars, introduced in Need For Madness?, and one of the eight starter cars in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. It is placed between La Vita Crab and MAX Revenge in the Select Car screen in both games. Nimi has only one clear advantage over all other game cars: it has the highest Aerial Rotation value of all game cars—higher than even Radical One. It can therefore perform some of the fastest stunts in the game—including the special stunts—and, coupled with an above-average Bouncing value, enables Nimi to recover from poorly-performed stunts if it bounces upon hitting the ground, which it does often. Nimi's Bouncing value is also useful in getting it to high altitudes as it can bounce off obstacles to get to some hard-to-reach locations (such as the Fixing Hoop near one of the the half-pipes in Four Dimensional Vertigo). It helps that Nimi is somewhat resistant to taking damage from hitting the ground despite its small size; the high damage resistance also enables it to take more hits than some other cars, such as Formula 7 or Mighty Eight, and is often instrumental in it taking enough hits to waste most other cars. Other advantages include a high Power Save rating—better than other game cars excluding Sword of Justice, EL KING, M A S H E E N and DR Monstaa—which allows it to travel relatively long distances without having to perform stunts to recharge Power, excellent turning responsiveness and a strong handbrake, which enables Nimi to make relatively tight turns when both are used in tandem. Unfortunately, Nimi's high Aerial Rotation is offset by a relatively poor Aerial Control value, so although Nimi can perform stunts quickly, it has a tendency to stunt out of control and land on the ground with any part of itself except for its wheels. This is less than ideal in both racing and wasting games as Nimi has a high Bounce value and loses lots of momentum when it continuously bounces off the ground, allowing other racers to overtake it and giving wasters a good opportunity to attack it with impunity. Even if the player can master Nimi's slippery controls while airborne, they will still find it difficult to use Nimi for any situation. With a poor Strength rating and a Speed rating only slightly higher than EL KING's, Nimi does not excel in racing or wasting. At full Power, Nimi can only get clear from slower cars and lacks the Power Save to catch up to other cars; most other cars can catch up to and overtake it in a straight line. The poor Strength rating means Nimi's wasting capabilities are limited almost entirely to defensive measures. More often than not, a head-on collision with any other game car will do more damage to Nimi than the other car even if Nimi is at full Power. Only under specific circumstances can Nimi waste another car without getting wasted in the process, such as if the other car is prone to taking damage, like Formula 7 or High Rider, is already heavily damaged, is low on Power, if Nimi hits the other car from the side, or all four at once. The poor offensive and defensive abilities of Nimi means that Nimi often rivals Formula 7 for being the first car to be wasted on any stage. Its below average tire grip, which often makes it spin out badly whenever it hits or is hit by another moving car, only aggravates the problem and neuters its good turning responsiveness. As it is small, Nimi is very light, which also makes it prone to being shunted around stages by other game cars. Because of its high Bounce value, Nimi can spend entire games being shunted around by other cars if it is unlucky. Nimi is, arguably, one of the most difficult game cars to use in any stage. With all its strong points effectively countered by its disadvantages, Nimi is a car that, at best, is only as good as the player who uses it and, at worst, will cause more problems for the player than any other car in the game. AI Nimi's AI is the standard racing AI, usually preferring to race. However, it may attempt to attack the player on stages that have some emphasis on wasting, such as Do The Snake Dance, He Is Coming For You Next, Dances with Monsters and The Mad Party, if they get too close to it. Because Nimi is neither fast nor strong, it is rarely a threat unless the player is dangerously close to being wasted, almost stationary, or both. Standard AI behaviour dictates that Nimi will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Appearances As a car that is available at the start of the game, Nimi can be present on any stage except Four Dimensional Vertigo in NFM2 before DR Monstaa is unlocked. Trivia * Nimi is an anagram of the Mini brand. * In NFM1, Nimi was loosely based on the Mini manufactured by BMC, British Leyland and Rover Group from 1959 to 2000. Ironically, the racing variants of the Mini, the Cooper and Cooper S, are famous for winning (and being disqualified from) the Monte Carlo Rally during the 1960s. * Nimi in NFM2 is based on the Mini Hatch, a car manufactured by BMW from 2000 which draws several design concepts from the Mini but bears no technical relation. * It is the smallest car in the NFM series, despite its height. * Nimi, alongside with EL KING, are the only cars from Need For Madness 1 that have different colours in Need For Madness 2. Gallery NIMIREQUEST2.jpg|Nimi, as it appeared in NFM1 NFM2-003-Nimi-Trips.png|Nimi evades M A S H E E N NFMM-005-Nimi-Leads.png|Nimi leading a race NFM2-006-Nimi-Rams.png|Nimi rams Kool Kat away Holyshnayckies!.png|In a rare show of strength, Nimi wastes High Rider NIMI, YOU ARE A WINNER!.png|Not a usual outcome of most races Nimi is a killer.png|Yet another rare show of strength Navigation YA MOMA Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Videos Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Petite Car Category:Daredevils